


Cuddles for the Sad, the Cold and the Lonely

by 888Allis888



Series: Giftfics [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888Allis888/pseuds/888Allis888
Summary: Fulcrum is looking for Grimlock.Here be cuddles.





	Cuddles for the Sad, the Cold and the Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlushLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/gifts).

> Gifted to @RhieraLouise on Tweeter. 
> 
> Posted as written on Twitter.

Falcrum had been looking for Grimlock. It was on the 5th round, that he heard sounds in the storage room. Curled around a napping jet, was Grim. Purring.

"Jet sad and cold. Now jet warm and comfy. Bomb, too?" Grim lifted his tail to make room.

It was very warm and comfy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this more later


End file.
